The Fates of The Two Cousins
by SnowQueen19
Summary: These cousins have such a normal life until something called destiny and a strange string of events happen. Please go easy on me this is my very first Fanfiction please let me know how I did
1. Preface

**Preface**

Along time ago there were two cousins

named Elsa and Anna. Elsa who was 21 and Anna who was 18. There was some people called the "The Three Fates". One of the fates was am Oracle in disguise. TheOracle said there's a prophecy which stated there are 2 cousins that were really close and how one day they would be turned into 2 very different people. The youngest would become evil and the eldest would be good They would become enemies of each other. One would become an Amazon Goddess and the other was to become a Ice Goddess. It was fortold that they would destroy each other.


	2. The beginning

One day in the woods, two cousins Elsa and Anna were playing in the stream together. When they got tired they went over to their towels. They both sat down and had a picnic. Elsa asked Anna "What time does grandma and grandpa say they want us home?" Anna, "Grandma said 5:00 it's only 2:00 we still have 3 hours! relax." Elsa's hackles stood up and she replied " don't forget I'm and I should worry brcause we need to be home before dark because at night it's the Queen of Chaos's territory and I worry what will happento us if we're not back. So do not tell me to relax!"

Once the cousins were done with the picnic they packed up. They were walking in the woods when they heard a noise. They stopped and turned around to listen the noise was getting louder and louder. Anna said, "I'm scared."

"Relax I'm sure it's just some sort of animal."

"Right cause an animal can't make that much or boost unless it's a wolf", Anna replied sarcastically.

They started walking and after a few more minutes the noise started up again. A few seconds later something tackled Anna so Anna shoved whatever tackled her which appered to be their grandpas son Max and he satred laughing. After Anna gave Max a few punches and yelling at him they started walking back home. Later that evening when everyone was asleep someone broke in. Which attracted the attention of grandpa Nick and scared the person off. But apparently that someone was actually sent by the Queen of Chaos. Not know knowing why the person broke into their house they had no idea in how much their lives will change.


	3. Looking for Elsa

The next day Elsa was taking a walk at sunset in the woods. Suddenly Elsa stopped a her eyes widened in shock because she just stumbled across a castle. Without warning rain started falling, so she went up to the castle doors and she found them unlocked. She pushed the door open and looked inside. She saw a fire blazing in the fireplace. What she didn't know was that she had just entered the castle that belongs to to Queen of Ice.

Elsa sat near the fire to wait for whoever owns the castle but she was getting tired so she laid down.

 **Meanwhile** **back at the house**

Grandpa, grandma, Anna,and Max were becoming worried on why Elsa hasn't returned home so they got their coats and umbrellas to search the woods for Elsa. They looked and looked after about an hour Anna stumbled across a backpack but not just any backpack but Elsa's. They were gathered right across the road in front of the castle but couldn't see it because it was hidden behind a veil of dark magic. They looked around to see if there was anymore traces of where Elsa could be. They looked for 2 more hours by then the sun was setting so they headed back home.

While they were walking home Anna decided that tomorrow she would look for Elsa by herself.


	4. Elsa and the Ice Queen Meet

**Elsa and the Ice Queen Meet**

Not long after Elsa fell asleep the Queen of ice came from patrolling her side of the woods. The other side of the woods belongs to the Queen of the Amazons. When the Queen went into the castle she noticed something which was a girl laying in front of the fireplace. The queen took in her appearance which showed that even though she was so close to the fire that she was still shivering and the skin color was pale well more pale from the lack warmth the fire was burning sincethefire was practically in embers. Right there the Queen felt something maternal start too burn inside her heart.

So carefully she swept the young girl in her arms and carried her into the queens chamber. The Queen gently put her on her bed. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt, a black jacket with a hood, chain belt and finally a blood red cloak. The Queen went into her bathroom with a basin and filled it with warm water. The queen grabbed a small towel and went back to the girl who was still shivering and undressed her so she could wipe her off.

The queen suddenly while wiping off her right shoulder noticed a birthmark. The birthmark was in a shape of a scepter with blue flames surrounding the scepter. The queen turned her own wrist over and saw the same birthmark. The queen suddenly knew why she felt so maternal toward the girl which was because she is her mother. The queen had to give her daughter's up at birth since raising children was a hard thing to do.

She never imagined that she'd ever come across one of them. The queen came back out of thought when she realized she was holding the young woman who was still shivering and went to get undergarments and put them on and then put the clothes on. The queen then tucked the young woman in bed and walked over to the balcony when she remembered about the cloak and she put it on the bed post. The queen went to a bench that looked over the Forest and sat down to wait for the sleeping girl to wake up.

 **3 hours later** Elsa stated to stir and shift around When she realized that she wasn't the only one in the room. Elsa looked around the room to see who was there. Suddenly a voice called out,"are you okay my dear?".

Elsa's head whipped toward the voice and saw a woman. Elsa asked, "Who are you? where am I?"

All Elsa got as a response was a kind smile and the woman said, "all in good time,but to answer one of your questions you're in my castle and I gave you fresh clothes cause of how wet your other one's were." Elsa blushed a gave a shy smile and said a quiet, " Thank you". For awhile all they did was make small conversation. When night fell upon them the queen asked the young woman if she was hungry and when she got an affirmative they went down to the dinning room and dined together. The queen asked the young woman her name and found out that get name was Elsa which in her mind she said _that just proves that she's my daughter and how will I tell her this?._ They stayed up till 11:00 and they both went to bed.


	5. Anna and Elsa's Destiny Changes

The next day Anna told her grandma and grandpa she was going she was gonna look for Elsa. They told her to be careful and to be back before dark. After about an hour of walking Anna stopped by the stream to cool off when she felt like she was being watched she whipped around but nobody was there. Once she cooled off she continued to search for Elsa and when the feeling of her being watched didn't go away. She whipped around and this time saw that a woman was standing across from her with two wolves one flanking each side of her, while holding a scepter that was made of ice.

Anna's breath stilled cause standing across from her was the Queen of Ice. Anna thought it would be better to pretend to not know who she was. She asked, "Who are you?". The older woman just smiled and said "my name is Marisa but people know me as Queen of Ice but you have no reason to be afraid cause I need too ask are you looking for your cousin Elsa?".

Anna nodded and asked, "how do you know her?"

"I found your cousin in my castle and I'm taking care of her would you like to see her?" Marisa asked.

Anna nodded.

Marisa took Anna to her castle and let her in. Anna looked around and asked where Elsa is.

Marisa called, "Elsa! my dear you have a visitor."

Elsa came running. and stopped at the top of the staircase. When Elsa saw Anna she had a huge smile on her face. Then Elsa jumped on the stair railing and slid down to meet Anna. Once Elsa was in front of her Anna took a look at Elsa's appearance and was confused because her cousin had a different look on her. Elsa could tell Anna was confused and took her to the couch and sat her down and explained what happened which caused Anna to become mad at Elsa and she started yelling and Elsa got mad also. Anna stormed out of the castle and Elsa followed.

Elsa screamed for Anna to stop and Anna turned to face Elsa but her breath caught in her throat cause something was happening to Elsa where there are now ice and frost swirling around and Elsa's eyes turned from a dark blue to a Icy blue color. She wasn't the only one staring cause Elsa was also staring cause Anna's hair had become a braid, she wore silver hunting camo pants and a silver jacket and a bow appeared in her hand with a quiver of arrows on her back her and her green eyes turned a vibrent red color. Something shifted between them because they looked at each other with hate. Suddenly with a flash of blue lightning Marisa stood next to Elsa who's outfit changed into a blue dress but made of ice.

Suddenly the silence was broken and the noise sounded like footsteps and another pair sounded like paws running.

A group of young women and a small pack of hunting dogs came out. Elsa and Marisa looked at each other. Marisa said, " Hello Scylla."

Syclla replied, " Hello, my queen."

Marisa asked, "What brings you here?"

"I should be asking you the same", replied Scylla.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other in hate Anna walked to Scylla's side. Then Scylla started laughing and said, "see the prophecy is true. Elsa has become an Ice Goddess and Anna has become a Amazon Goddess so you see even though they were close they both had very different destinies."

Marisa thought then said, "you maybe right on that but you forgot the last part in the prophecy where they would destroy each other. But I'm not done cause it also said at the end that they wouldn't destroy each other which makes no sense."

For a few minutes the two very different women thought for a second, Marisa said, "how about we settle this in a challenge?"

Scylla said, "Fine!, but what happens if you lose?"

"Then Anna gets to destroy Elsa but if you lose then Elsa gets to destroy Anna,deal?"

Scylla thought for a few seconds, and she said,"deal."

Before they left Elsa and Anna looked at each other in distaste and hatred. Scylla told Anna to follow her so Anna ran after her. While Marisa and Elsa jumped through a portal that Elsa summoned. Scylla and Anna watched and when the portal closed they both started to worry because they now saw what Elsa would be capable of.


	6. Elsa's Training

The next two days were awful because Elsa had so much training to do, this involved running for speed and stamina, calling ice to her hands so she could blast it and learn to control it. Then she had to learn how to disappear incase she gets pinned down and is about to lose. She also had to learn how to fight and turn invisible so she could have the upper hand in the fight. After she mastered each ability for some reason her aura grew brighter after each ability she mastered. One ability she loved was that she could shape shift.

There was a strange thing that happened too where when the Queen would wrap an arm around Elsa's shoulder which she's never done before. So it confused her. One night when Elsa was sleeping Marisa woke Elsa up and told Elsa that she found out why the aura around you is a bad thing but, also a good thing. The queen asked Elsa, "Would you like me to tell you the good news or bad news first?". Elsa thought for a second and finally said, " The bad news." The Queen said, "Okay, it's bad because each ability you master you'll become more aggressive but, the good news is that when Anna injures you and if you break something the aura fuses your bones back together plus each time she attacks you you become stronger."

Elsa thought about it for a second then said, "this is good news but, what abilities will Anna have?" The Queen thought for a moment then said, "I don't know what powers and abilities she'll have all we can do is wait and see." "I also forgot your aura can be a powerful weapon if Anna tries to attack you they will end up being shocked"

Elsa said, " that's good thing brcause that means Anna can't touch me or really injure me." The Queen said, "go back to sleep, I will see you in the morning sweetheart."


	7. Anna's Training

The next two days were the worst for Anna because she was doing her training which included Lifting heavy things, fighting, and learn how to shoot fire out of her hands. Then to top it all off she had to do alot of running. The Amazon Queen even taught Anna how to use a bow and arrow. She also taught Anna how to communicate with the Amazon in her mind. Even taught her how to shoot at a moving target.

What they didn't know was that Elsa's powers and abilities are much stronger. So the Amazon queen called upon the goddess Athena for help. Athena heard her and came down and taught her about battle stratagies which included: manurvering, dodging, defense, offense, and different sort of things and also included teaching her about wisdom. Once Anna mastered these skills she became a warrior. It was a good thing cause they had no idea what type of abilities and skills Elsa would have.

Anna has another special ability besides fire which she can master wind. When Anna mastered each ability she felt like she was becoming darker.


	8. Elsa learns the truth

The next night which was a day before the battle Marisa was pacing in her chambers and thinking about wether or not she should tell Elsa the truth about herself. Marisa was listing pros and cons. After 2 hours of debating she called out for her servant Kia and said, "Can you get Elsa for me?"

Kia bowed his head and walked out to look around the castle. He first check the library cause Elsa loved to read but she wasn't there.

He also checked the kitchen, courtyard, training field, garden, portrait room, even her room but he couldn't find her. The very last place he checked was Elsa's room. Kia knocked and went in he stopped in his tracks cause there was a magnificent sight which was Elsa was in a blue dress made of ice that was sparkling in the because the sun was shining on her while her hair was swept in a thick braid draped down her left shoulder. Elsa was flicking her wrist so snowflakes were floating around her she also looked like she was lost in thought cause she didn't even react when he came in. Kia cleared his throat and Elsa jumped and told Elsa that the Queen wanted to talk to her and she was in chambers.

Elsa rolled her eyes and started walking down the hallway to her own chamber while wondering what the Queen wanted to talk to her about. Elsa thought _looks like I'll find out when I get there I mean maybe she wants to go over what will happen before Anna and I battle._ When Elsa came to the queens chamber she knocked on the door and heard a faint come in, so she opened the door and stepped in the room and shut the door. Elsa looked around the room to see where Marisa was and she saw her at the balcony that looked over the forest. Elsa noticed that the queen seemed distracted cause her brow was scrunched up into a frown and her eyes had a distant look.

Elsa thought she should make her presense know so she cleared her throat. When she did that the queens eyes snapped up. Marisa motioned her forward by a waving her hand forward and said, "come here my dear, I need to talk to you about something important."

Elsa went over to the queen who sat down on a bench and also sat down. Elsa decided to ask what's wrong and the the queen seemed troubled.

"Marisa why do you need to talk to me is everything okay?,asked Elsa. Marisa decided she should just tell Elsa the truth. Marisa replied, "Everything is fine dear one it's just that I need to tell you some very important information." Elsa was about to ask what was so important but the queen held up a hand to stop Elsa from speaking and asked her to let her just finish what she was gonna say and to not interupt her. Marisa then asked, "What do you know about your mom?".

Elsa looked confused on why Marisa would be asking her about them. Elsa said, " All I know is that my mom gave me and my cousin Anna up when I was 3 and Anna when she was born, then later on we got a letter in the mail saying that my mom died and now we live with our grand parents, why did you want to know?". Marisa thought _this is it she'll finally know the truth._ Marisa then took a deep breath and said, "I wanna tell you a story please stay silent until I finish." If Elsa wasn't confused then she was definently confused now but she would do what the queen asked of her so all she did was nod that she'll stay silent and for her to continue.

Marisa took a deep breath and said, "Elsa your mom is still alive as of today." Elsa looked shocked but then Elsa said, " No you're wrong my mother isn't alive." The queen shook her head in denial and thought _Elsa doesn't believe me how can I get her to believe me?_. "Elsa what you need to know is that she is alive and she knows you." Elsa still didn't believe Marisa and once again shook her bead in denial and said, "stop it I'll only believe you if you have proof that you know my mother."

The queen got up and went to her dresser and opened a wooden box and took out a picture and walked back to Elsa and handed her the picture. Elsa looked at the picture and saw three people. The first was a women that looked like the Queen of Ice and looked and saw two others one looked suspiciously like herself when she was 3 and the other was a baby that the older woman was holding. Elsa looked at it closer and something clicked in her head which was that she looked even as a child a carbon copy of the older woman and the baby looked like Anna when she was born. Suddenly Elsa gasped and her head snapped up toward Marisa and whispered, " you're my mother aren't you?".

Marisa looked Elsa square in the eye and nodded her head she also pulled up her sleeve to show that she had the same birthmark. By then Elsa had tears streaming down her face suddenly without warning Elsa threw herself into Marisa's arms and rested her head on Marisa's breast and started sobbing. Marisa just pulled Elsa into her lap and ran a hand up and down her back while murmuring comforting words. It took Elsa 15 minutes to calm down but she decided to stay in Marisa's lap. Marisa regretted when she had to talk again but Elsa needed to hear this so Marisa nudged Elsa and said, "there's something else you need to know which is that Anna isn't who you think she is."

Elsa pulled back and had a confused look on her face and said, "what are you talking about she's my cousin". Marisa shook her head and said, "look at the photo again." so Elsa looked and saw a baby Anna and then said, "I don't get it where does Anna fit into this?". The queen looked her in the eye and said, "Anna is your baby sister." Elsa looked shocked when Marisa said that.

Elsa then thought to herself _well that makes sense since we were both given up at the same time_. Elsa then said, "shit I'm gonna have to fight my sister then huh?." Marisa looked at her sadly and nodded but then said, "There's another thing you should know is that the prophecy that is gonna happen which is that Anna is destined to become evil and you're destined to be good." Elsa tried to wrap her head around this information but then let out a yawn and the queen noticed. Marisa then said, "Sweetheart let's discuss this later on cause the battle is tomorrow and you need your rest".

Elsa just nodded and said goodnight and walked back to her chamber. Elsa changed into a nightgown and got under the covers and fell asleep.


	9. The Battle Begins

**WARNING: Rated M for violence on both sides**

It was the day of the fight and Anna and the Queen of the Amazons were standing in a large clearing that divided the Amazon Forest and Ice Forest. Anna and Scylla were both worrying cause they have no idea how powerful Elsa will be and the powers she'll have. They waited another 5 minutes and at the end a portal that looked like it was formed from ice opened up and out stepped Elsa. Then the portal closed and a flash of lightning crashed down and the Ice Queen suddenly appeared. They spent the next 5 minutes explaining the rules they had to follow.

Finally Elsa and Anna shook hands and then stepped back and got in their stance. Anna drew her bow and a quiver of Arrows appeared on her back. Anna notched an arrow in her bow and let it fly but missed her mark cause Elsa saw it coming from a mile away and just casually plucked it out of the air. For awhile they casually traded blows back and forth until Anna stopped and closed her eyes while an evil smirk came on her face and focused on lighting her whole body on fire since it doesn't bother her. Elsa acted like she was scared but on the inside was laughing gleefully cause fire can't hurt her so when Anna threw a fire ball she let it hit her.

Anna was smirking cause she thought she won but when the smoke cleared there was Elsa standing unharmed. Elsa let out a chuckle and looked Anna straight in the eye and said,"wow! you'd kill your own sister?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"oh well apparently we're sister's."

'you're lying",Anna shouted with disbelief.

"Oh no! I'm not lying see I was trained by our mother."


End file.
